Backpacks, knapsacks and other carrying devices have experienced an increase in popularity in recent years. One reason for this popularity is that these bags can be manufactured of fabric that is durable and strong yet lightweight and easy to carry especially when the bag or pack is not full. Another reason for the increased popularity of these devices is inclusion of shoulder straps which allow the pack or bag to be carried on the shoulders of the user instead of dangling from the arms. Particularly in backpacks, shoulder straps enable the weight of the loaded pack to be distributed even over the upper torso of the carrier, whereas a handle concentrates the weight of the loaded pack in the arms of the carrier quickly causing fatigue. Furthermore, when a handle is used to carry a loaded bag, a momentum builds up in the dangling bag much like a pendulum motion making it difficult for the user to maintain the bag in a convenient position while walking. Hence the increased popularity of shoulder straps in backpack type devices.
Although the weight of a loaded pack is distributed evenly over the upper torso with shoulder straps, large amounts of stress are exerted at the point where the shoulder straps are connected to the backpack. Most backpacks are made of cloth or fabric as are the shoulder straps. These cloth on cloth joints where the shoulder strap attaches to the backpack wall prove to be one of the weakest parts of most backpacks and often cause a premature end to the useful life of a backpack.
Attempts to reinforce the shoulder strap attachments have yielded a variety of devices including metal rings, fabric eyelets and leather reinforcements, however, most of these attempts have proven unsuccessful, impractical or too expensive to manufacture. Hence the shoulder strap attachment continues to be one of the most vulnerable parts of a backpack.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means for securing a shoulder strap to a fabric wall of a backpack that creates a strong, durable joint between the shoulder strap and the fabric wall and is thereby capable of withstanding extended wear and tear and abuse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means for attaching a shoulder strap to the fabric wall of a backpack that is economical and easy to implement.